Harry Potter y los lamentos de la muerte
by BrigthsideJenny
Summary: Harry regresa a privet drive un ultimo verano, Sus amigos lo apoyaran, un posible ultimo año en Hogwarts, aun quedan 4 horcruxes y voldemort, un año dificil se acerca para harry, una misteriosa dama aparece ¿para ayudar?


**Una extraña mujer**

La luz de la luna se filtraba a través de los árboles, que por su gran tamaño solo dejaban pasar muy poca, aquel lago enorme, capturaba la atención de aquel chico de cabello revuelto, la cicatriz en forma de rayo le punzaba fuertemente pero esta vez no había ningún rastro de dolor, seguía caminando por un pasaje que conocía muy bien, a pesar de no haberlo visto nunca antes. Finalmente llego al borde de ese inmenso lago, era la primera que había llegado tan lejos, observo por algunos minutos ese lago que tanto llamaba su atención, había llegado al final, o al menos eso creía porque no podía ver ningún otro camino por el cual pudriera seguir, desde su perspectiva. El guardapelo grande y con la una gran letra S grabada que colgaba de su cuello, de alguna manera se cayó…Harry creyó haber perdido aquel único recuerdo que le quedaba de aquella noche en la que había muerto Dumbledore, pero no fue así, aquel lago tenia algo especial, el guardapelo rozo la superficie y ahí se quedo estático, no descendía, como hubiera pasado en cualquier lago normal. Un raro estupor lleno a Harry y comenzó a caminar por la superficie del lago hasta llegar al centro, se detuvo y miro al cielo, las estrellas estaban un poco extrañas según su parecer, había algo que no estaba bien ahí, las pocas nubes presentes en aquel extraño cielo cubrieron completamente a la luna, había un brillo extraño en aquellas estrellas y Harry no sabia que hacer, se sentó sobre la superficie del lago y contemplo aquel show de medianoche… al otro lado del lago vio una sombra de lo que parecía una mujer. La sombra se deslizo hacia el, era una mujer hermosa, su piel era blanca como la nieve, su cabello rubio descendía elegantemente hasta la cintura, llevaba un vestido blanco que no tenia fin, se acercaba a Harry amenazadoramente, una de sus manos se acercaba a su cuello, no se podía mover, solo noto que era una mano muy fina y delicada, la mano estaba cada vez mas cerca… aquella extraña mujer se ahogaba en el lago y Harry cayó desmayado.

- ¡Harry despierta! — Se despertó sobresaltado aquel chico que vivía en Privet Drive nº 4, la voz de su tía era algo intimidante, ya levantado se dio cuenta que ese día irían Ron y Hermione por el. Miro al reloj eran las 9:34 de la mañana en 26 minutos estarían ahí o al menos eso es lo que decía la carta que había recibido hacia unas semanas atrás. Se cambio rápidamente y bajo con sus tíos.

-Siéntate. Vamos a desayunar. — Harry sabía que no era prudente discutir con tía Petunia así que le hizo caso y comenzó a mordisquear un pan tostado. Cuando termino subió a su habitación, en 5 minutos estarían ahí sus amigos, se sentó cerco de la ventana que daba vista hacia la calle Magnolia y contemplo la vista, no veía a nadie, así que decidió esperar. Su mente recordó aquel extraño sueño y no sabia que podía significar, sabia que era un poco susceptible a este tipo de cosas, pero no lograba entender, un escalofrió horrible recorrió todo su cuerpo. Su brazo se resbalo de la ventana y miro de nuevo por las ventanas dando vuelta hacia la calle iban dos jóvenes, uno de ellos tenia un cabello castaño que parecía un arbusto, Harry inmediatamente reconoció a Hermione, ya que estaban mas cerca vio a un pelirrojo y supo que sus amigos habían ido, tal y como lo habían dicho en la carta, pero no tenia muy clara la idea de porque.

Bajo y abrió la puerta, las miradas de sus tíos decían todo, nada de espectáculos callejeros, así que espero a que llegaran y entraran a casa. Una vez adentro los chicos se abrazaron, tía Petunia les ofreció de comer a Ron y a Hermione, lo cual los sorprendió un poco, afortunadamente Hermione supo rechazar muy amablemente aquella invitacion. Harry se percato de que sus dos amigos llevaban equipaje, lo cual lo sorprendió un poco, pero decidió no darle tanta importancia.

Despues de algunos minutos subieron a la habitación de Harry y este comenzó a guardar las cosas en su baúl, había restos de comida y basura por doquier, unos pergaminos viejos y arrugados estaban dentro de la Jaula de Hedwig, cosa que extraño un poco a los chicos.

-Si que es desordenado— murmullo la castaña de forma que no escuchara, al observar detenidamente aquel cuarto.

-La verdad no creí que nos fueran a dejar quedarnos contigo Harry— comento un poco extrañada la chica.

Sinceramente Harry tampoco sabía como es que había conseguido persuadir a sus tios, al parecer los tios sabian que Ron y Hermione estaban decididos a quedarse.

- Oye Harry creía que tus tíos eran crueles contigo pero tu tía se porto amable con nosotros.

-La verdad no lo se. Desde que regrese este verano se han portado así conmigo, creo que después de todo, el discurso de Dumbledore los intimido un poco la ultima vez que vino.

Harry seguía guardando todo en el baúl, de una forma muy desordenada.

- ¿Y podrías decirnos que haces? — pregunto un tanto contrariado Ron

- Guardo mis cosas. Creí que era algo obvio. — respondió el chico.

- Ya nos dimos cuenta de eso Harry— contesto en un tono un poco burdo a Harry— creo que Ron se refiere a porque las estas guardando.

- No sé, creí que ustedes me dirían eso. ¿A donde vamos a ir? — pregunto emocionado.

-¿Tu? A ningún lado— concluyo con su voz mandona Hermione— no se que te hizo pensar que podías salir

- Pues como vi que traían equipaje. Pensé que quizás habían venido por mí—

les respondió. —Porque en su carta no explicaron nada— les dijo con un pequeño dejo de acusación en su voz.

Hermione recordó que habían dejado sus cosas en el vestíbulo y fue por ellas. Ron la acompaño ya que no podría sola y Harry se quedo solo en su cuarto mientras seguía guardando sus cosas En menos de dos minutos ya estaban de nuevo con Harry y Hermione fue la que comenzó.

- Mira Harry, en efecto vinimos por ti, pero debes recordar que ahora no puedes salir de aquí, hasta que cumplas 17 años. Si lo hicieras no hubiera tenido caso que viniera aquí desde el principio. Así que por favor contrólate y entiéndeme. — concluyo la chica.

Ron no había mencionado nada. No quería intervenir. Por un lado sabía que Hermione tenía razón pero comprendía o al menos trataba de comprender a Harry.

Harry comprendió a Hermione pero le objetó que de todas formas seria útil guardar todo el material escolar que tenia ahí, de cualquier manera lo ocuparía hasta llegar a Hogwarts, y así pasaron toda la tarde, recogiendo el cuarto de Harry y riendo, recordaban momentos en el colegio, y contándose que habían hecho en ese tiempo que no se habían visto. Harry no sabia donde pasarían la noche pues no le habían especificado nada.

-Harry, queríamos ver si nos podíamos quedar contigo el tiempo que falta— pregunto ron temerosamente.

Harry se sorprendió pues solía ser Hermione la que solía adivinar que pasaba por la mente de Harry por lo que solo atino a decir.

-Seguro, no hay problema.

-Harry, se que estas pasando por un mal momento después de todo lo que paso. Pero quiero qu…. — su comentario fue interrumpido:

- Hermione la verdad es que me encuentro muy bien, este tiempo que estuve solo me sirvió para pensar que ahora no me puedo dar por vencido y que tengo que matar a Voldemort para poder ser feliz, por lo que ahora no tengo tiempo para dejarme caer. —concluyó Harry determinadamente.

Y nosotros te apoyamos siempre— aclaró el pelirrojo.

Hermione sonrió, se sintió feliz al saber que su amigo había madurado, mas de lo que ella habría podido creer, y que no seria aquel joven que se dejo caer con la muerte de su padrino.

Los días pasaron y Hermione, Ron y Harry pasaron una divertida semana, ron y Hermione seguían teniendo sus usuales peleas, Hermione seguía siendo una amante de los libros, incluso había llevado varios a Privet Drive para leer, mientras Harry y Ron se divertían jugando naipes explosivos y ajedrez muggle aunque Ron no lo hallaba tan divertido y pensaba como era posible que se divirtieran así.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A varios kilómetros de ahí, en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, ocurría una acalorada discusión en el despacho que se encontraba protegido por una gárgola, el despacho presentaba un aspecto ligeramente distinto al que presentaba cuando se encontraba el profesor Dumbledore, la percha en la que anteriormente se encontraba Fawkes, el fénix del ex director, se encontraba vacía, se podía escuchar la voz de una profesora que portaba una túnica verde y un sombrero puntiagudo.

-Minerva es necesario que este colegio se vuelva a abrir, la situación mágica actual es muy riesgosa y los alumnos corren el mismo si no que es un mayor peligro estando allá afuera — aclaro con voz enérgica un mago anciano de nariz ganchuda.

-Pero Albus, la situación en el colegio es critica y lo sabes muy bien, es necesario encontrar personal académico, director nuevo— contesto un poco pensativa McGonagall y siguió— la comunidad mágica esta de acuerdo con las notas publicadas por los diarios, creen que es igual de insegura la escuela que cualquier casa mágica, y la verdad no estoy preparada para esto.

El mago volvió a tomar un semblante serio pero relajado y como si no hubiera pasado nada, tomo la palabra de nuevo.

- Minerva, no te obligare a hacer esto, es claro que no quieres hacerlo, pero te pido por favor que consideres la opción y que pienses¿En verdad crees que esos muchachos corren mas peligro allá que aquí?

- Pero Dumbledore, no es acerca de lo que yo piense, es que nadie querrá volver a Hogwarts hasta que termine esta situación de Quien-tú-sabes. — concluyo un poco abrumada y asustada la profesora al mencionar esto ultimo.

- Solo te pido que lo pienses Minerva, confió plenamente en que puedes hacer esto— resumió el profesor y como si hubiera estado a punto de olvidarlo le dijo— por cierto en que caso de que aceptes necesito que de alguna forma lo hagas regresar aquí—concluyo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro y desapareció de aquel cuadro de marco dorado, que había aparecido mágicamente en la pared del despacho desde el momento de su muerte.

McGonagall en verdad se sentía un poco turbada, la idea de volver a abrir ese colegio, cuando justamente se había cometido un asesinato en el, hacia unos meses, en el colegio mas protegido mágicamente posible, era algo que tenia que pensar muy bien aunque la simple idea de afrontar todo eso era aterradora para ella. Abandono aquel despacho con aire de pesadez y cerro la puerta detrás de ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era martes en la mañana, Harry estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, solo le quedaban dos días y se iría de esa casa ¿para siempre? Es algo que no podía responderse en ese momento tenia un largo camino por delante, que parecía casi imposible, volteo hacia donde estaba su cama y vio a Hermione ahí, dormida, su cara no mostraba alguna preocupación y se pregunto hasta cuando iba a poder dormir tan tranquilamente, al lado de el, en el piso se encontraba Ron, roncando un poco fuerte, y un hilo de baba salía de su boca hasta la almohada que Harry le había prestado para dormir, consulto el reloj y eran las siete de la mañana, creyó que era muy temprano y volvió a cerrar los ojos, tenia que dormir algo si no quería demostrar que no había podido dormir bien, ya que en caso de contarles a sus amigos, estos lo invadirían con una serie de peguntas y el no tenia la solución por lo que decidió evitárselo.

Se encontraba de nuevo en aquel lago, pasaba por el mismo lugar y estaba de nuevo caminado sobre el, el cielo presentaba de nuevo esa peculiaridad, al otro lado veía de nuevo a la misma sombra, esta se acercaba de nuevo, pero esta vez comprobó que no se trataba de la misma, llevaba el mismo vestido solo que esta vez estaba completamente raído y sucio, aquella hermosa mujer que antes había visto ahora no era mas que un esqueleto cubierto por el vestido, su cabello era negro hasta la cintura, y despedía un olor desagradable, sin embargo esta vez saco su mano y con asombro se dio cuenta que era cadavérica, ka mujer tomo el hombro de Harry…

-Harry, despierta, ya dormiste mucho. — Hermione lo zarandeaba y el joven se tardo un poco en reaccionar.

-¿Qué pasa, que pasa? — contesto un poco alarmado el joven, había estado tan cerca.

-¿Que pasa? — pregunto indignada Hermione con un tono de ironía en su voz— que ya son las diez de la mañana. Y últimamente he estado leyendo que es malo dormir de mas porque según estudios….

Pero Harry no termino de escuchar el resultados de aquellos estudios, estaba algo confundido por aquello sueños que últimamente había estado soñando, pero decidió que seria mejor dejarlos por ahora... Al menos.

-Harry, Harry¿estas escuchando? — pregunto Ron quien por el tono de voz, que se escuchaba un poco torpe, demostraba que también se había acabado de levantar.

- Si, Si claro, pero ¿bajamos a desayunar? Porque tengo hambre— pregunto Harry con un fingido tono de voz.

Hermione movió la cabeza en forma negativa y después asintió. Bajaron a la cocina y parecía que no había nadie en casa.

- Harry se extrañó un poco, pero aun mas cuando en la nevera vio una nota pegada que decía que habían ido al doctor porque su Dudders se sentía un poco mal.

- ¡Wow! — dijeron al mismo tiempo Hermione y Ron que se sorprendieron de una conducta así de los tíos de Harry.

-¡Bah! Me costara un poco de trabajo acostumbrarme a esto— sonrió Harry.

Los tres chicos desayunaron cereal y jugo de naranja y seguían platicando, tenían expectativas acerca de la boda de Bill y Fleur, aunque Ron no quería dar muchos detalles, Hermione y Harry sospechaban que tampoco sabía mucho. Siguieron platicando y tantas risas provocaron que a Harry se le salieran unas cuantas gotas de leche de la boca y fueran a dar justo a su playera. Subió a cambiarse, mientras el pelirrojo se levanto y se dirigió hacia la cocina con la intención de lavar lo que había ensuciado y Hermione lo siguió para explicarle porque dudaba que lo pudiera hacer solo.

-Oigan chicos necesitamos aclarar que haremos después de la boda de Fleur— les comento casi gritándolo desde arriba para que lo escucharan —porque he estado pensando que quizás seria mejor ir primero — pero no termino la frase porqué no oía respuesta alguna, cuando bajo vio a sus dos amigos mirando por la ventana de la cocina hacia el horizonte, cuando se acerco para ver mejor pudo encontrar lo que captaba la atención de los chicos, se acercaban tres lechuzas hacia aquella ventana.


End file.
